AIDs:College life
by twilighterjustgotbetter
Summary: This is the Second Installment to AIDs a new epidemic. Please read the first to get this one. Summary: After the tragic break up in High school, what will college be like with having to hide something in your life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

I just got out of my writers course class and headed off to lunch to meet Alice. The Cullen family and my family were coming over for a cookout. It's been a month since school started. It was great all the time, the parties and the guys. But I of course keep my mind on school work. I called my boyfriend and I asked him if he wanted to come up and he said he didn't feel good but would try to come up thanksgiving break. I felt bad that I couldn't be there for him, but I am surprising him this weekend. I walked in to the local diner and seen Alice sitting there waiting for me.

I quickly sat down and she jumped. "Oh my God Bella don't scare me like that again." She said with her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, but how has school been for you?" I asked while looking at the menu. Alice and I would always come here during lunch and talk about our problems. "Oh its okay it's just that my government professor isn't giving me an extension on the paper for 'Laws today'." She said disappointed.

"It's alright Alice, I'm sure you can get it finished in time." I said while squeezing her hand. "So I was thinking, how about after classes are done today we will head to the mall in Boston and get us a few dresses for the cook out? Plus I want to get you a dress to impress your shocked boyfriend when you surprise him this weekend." She said.

"Uh, sure let me just make sure I don't have any homework and stuff and we can go." I said.

After we were done eating we went to our apartment and I went to check my email to make sure a professor didn't email me. I looked through and I noticed that I didn't have anything from my professors. I heard her beeping outside and I quickly grabbed my phone and purse rushing out to Alice's Porsche but it was a newer edition of the 911 Turbo. We rushed off to the mall in Boston. It took about 2 hours to get there. She shut the car off and pulled me to the doors.

By the time shopping was done my feet hurt like hell. "Come on Alice my feet hurt. I just want to go back to the apartment." I whined. She turned to me and smirked.

"Okay but I get to do your hair and makeup." She said. I knew she would try something this devious.

After hours of pure torture called Alice, I looked in the mirror and I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. I thanked Alice and went to set for the cook out. We stocked up on food and hopefully it will all be gone, or most likely the college students will come and crash the party but I didn't care. I heard a car drive up the driveway and seen Emmett come out with Rosalie. He came to me and gave me a bear hug. "Em…can't…breath." I said. He let go and bellowed out a laugh. I hugged Rosalie and we started talking about college. I looked over at the driveway and noticed that my dad was here with my mom, of course he brought the police cruiser. I welcomed them and as Renee was hugging me I seen Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper come out. Of course Jasper came out and ran to Alice. They still acted like they first found out they were in love.

After a while, I was having a conversation with Jasper and he was telling me that he wanted to set the date for the wedding in 2 years. I told him congratulations. It was about to get dark. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were staying over to continue the party and hang out with us. Once the parents left Emmett ran to his car. "What is he running for?" I asked Rosalie.

"Oh you'll find out." She said with a giggle. He is running back with alcohol in his hand. "Ok, I have Smirnoff, Vodka, Wine coolers for the ladies, and Jack Daniels for the stronger men." He said, which in turn received a few glares from Alice, and Rosalie. Me I could care less. I didn't want to get drunk. I mean I would rather drink a wine cooler instead. We were getting plastered, I decided to try Jack Daniels and it burned my throat but I kept drinking it. Emmett was also drunk and acting stupid. The rest were just buzzed. Emmett came to our circle and I started to sober up a little bit. "Hey Emmett," I said. He nodded and sat down with his goofy grin plastered on his face. "So Bella, I was wondering how come little Eddie didn't come?" He asked. Everyone gasped but me I didn't care he wasn't in my life anymore and doesn't care about me. "Emmett, how could you ask that?" Rosalie said smacking his head. He rubbed the spot.

"No it's okay Rosalie, well Emmett I don't know where he is at the time and I could care less." I said. After a few minutes of awkward silence Jasper broke the silence.

"Ok, well Emmett and I will get our blow up beds ready, come on Emmett." He said getting Emmett's attention. They left and Rosalie, Alice and I were left to clean up the mess. I just hope whatever Edward is doing he is being safe. I thought that to the sky and prayed that one day we will meet again…

**A/N= Hey guys, this is the first chapter to the sequel, a little insight to her and the Cullen's lives so far. Don't worry I still have to construct the next chapter. I hope your enjoying and always Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I'm sorry guys I was a little slow on pulling out another chapter, I don't know when I will get another one posted because my dad can't pay the internet bill and I will keep writing but I don't know when I will be able to post another chapter. Peace from Twilighterjustgotbetter.

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I woke up with a hang over and winced when I saw Alice's spiky hair in my eye and Rosalie's foot by my mouth. I got up and my hair was a complete mess plus I had an appointment with the doctor today on the update with my problem. God I wish I could say it in my mind but for some reason it's still hard to say it let alone think about what I have. I know it's a state of denial but whatever, I just know when I do die because of a cold at least I had a good life. Once I cleaned up the mess we made last night, I jumped in the shower and let the warm water fall down my back.

Once I got out of the shower, I went to my room to get dressed. I put on a cute outfit which consisted of a cami, a skirt with black leggings and a head band. I also put on some nice wedge heels. I walked out and noticed Emmett making breakfast. I came up behind him and hugged him. "What are you doing up squirt?" Emmett asked.

"I have to go bite the bullet and go see this new doctor about you know what." I said trailing off. "Come on Bella, how long did you have it, it should be easier to say it. I mean we were all shocked when we found out but I just don't want to…I.I." He was choking with emotion. I hugged him again. "Aww Emmett it's okay, tell Bella what's wrong." I said.

"I just don't want to lose you Bella, you're the cheese to my macaroni." He said. I started to laugh and then tears came out. "It's okay Emmett, no matter what I will always love you and be in your life, you don't need to use cheep Juno pick up lines to do that." I said laughing at the end. He smiled his big dimpled grin that lights up a whole room. "That movie was awesome, Paul Bleeker is the man. He is my gay crush." Emmett said. Just then Rosalie came in with a smirk. "Who is your straight guy crush babe?" She asked. He was shocked that she snuck up behind him. "Nothing babe, just nothing." He said shaking his head side to side. I walked to Rosalie and gave her a hug. "Uh guys I have to run to the deli to get lunch meat I'll be back." I yelled. I got outside and got to my car. Once it warmed up I headed to the deli and got a cart.

I started heading down the isle and when I was about to grab the last Ben & Jerry's I seen a large tanned hand grab for it. I dove for it and I turned around to see a tall, muscled, unbelievably hot native boy standing in front of me with a smirk on his face…and the…ice cream. "Umm…I need that ice cream sir." I said. He just laughed and I smirked a little bit. "Okay, I'm sorry I didn't know you wanted it that bad. But if I give you the ice cream what do I get in return?" He asked.

"Well you get the satisfaction of going home with a full martini glass." I said teasing. He gulped and I laughed. "Okay, how about can I get your number and I will call you for a date?" He asked.

"Uh…Sure, Okay." I said. I pulled out my cell and he punched his number in and I put my number in his phone. "Thank you, I guess I'll call you later." He said while walking away with the ice cream. "Uh…Excuse me." I said. He turned around and tilted his head in wonder. I nodded towards the ice cream in his hands. Realization dawned on his face. "Right, I guess I would rather go home with a full martini glass." He said hanging me the ice cream.

After that whole ordeal I went to the check out line and paid for everything I got. I started to head to my car but dropped my car keys. I bent down to get them and finally got in my car to put everything in. I looked up to see that there was a note on my dashboard. I retrieved it and read it. It said. 'We know everything about you' in red letters, I gasped in shock and fumbled my keys and started the car tearing out of the parking lot.

I finally got to my apartment to see everyone left. I got all the groceries out and headed to my door, once I opened it, the place was spotless clean. I smiled at how good they can clean themselves up after they're done. I started putting the dishes away when the lights went out. I went to get a candle from my bedroom and lit it. I headed towards the kitchen to finish what I was doing. After I closed the cabinets I felt a hand go over my mouth. "Do not make this hard Isabella, we will use brute force if we need to." The muffled voice said while holding a knife in front of my face. I gulped and started to cry, I wish my brother was here. I felt my phone vibrate and so did the guy. "Oh what is this?" He said. He pulled it out and opened it up, I could see it said Alice on it. "Hello," The guy said.

"…Oh I'm sorry miss Isabella can't really talk right now, I'm kind of in the middle of kidnapping her." He said. I could hear Alice's voice getting frantic.

"…Oh don't worry, I won't touch a pretty hair on her head unless I feel like…um I don't know…rape her?" He said. I could hear her yelling at him. He hung up and began to laugh. I felt something pointy go in my neck and I welcomed the blackness.

APOV

Once Bella left, we decided to eat then clean up after ourselves. Jasper and Rosalie did the trash pick up, Emmett and I did the dishes and vacuuming. We were done in a matter of minutes and Rosalie took Jasper and Emmett to her apartment because Jasper and Emmett have to catch the plane back to Forks tomorrow. I decided to go to the movies and see the new movie 'The time traveler's wife.' It seemed like a really good movie, almost like the notebook.

Once the movie was done I decided to call Bella to see if she wanted to go to the bar down a few blocks and pick up college guys. It rang and I heard someone pick up.

"Hello," A guys voice said. Oh she must've found someone already. I smirked on the phone. "Hello, can I speak to Bella please?" I asked.

"…Oh I'm sorry miss Isabella can't really talk right now, I'm kind of in the middle of kidnapping her." He said. I started to yell.

"You better not touch her you piece of filth, I will get everyone to look for her." I said.

"…Oh don't worry, I won't touch a pretty hair on her head unless I feel like…um I don't know…rape her?" He said. Oh no, he better not.

"You better not, she has done nothing to you-" I couldn't finish because he hung up on me. I franticly then ran to my car and headed over to Rosalie's.

I squealed my tired onto her driveway. I ran out and ran to her door on the top floor of course and started banging on the door. The door was ripped open and Rosalie was pissed but once she saw that I was crying she brought me in. "What's wrong Alice?" She asked. At that time Emmett and Jasper came in with worried faces. "Someone took Bella," I said crying. The next thing I hear is someone slamming their car door and driving crazy out of the driveway. I looked up to see Emmett was gone.

I told them what was said on the phone conversation and when I said rape Rosalie started throwing things in her apartment. Jasper was hugging me while I was crying into his shoulder. I just hope Bella will be okay.


End file.
